warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
SoulClan/Roleplay
'Archives: ' Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5 ---- (sosososososososoo - how are we doing here? everyone good? noow.. where do we want to go here, eh? we can either start where we left off in 5, or have it be some moons later. if we have it be a few moons later we can get some action. i have talon kill some chick and then we her secrets are finally revealed? she leaves the clan, ye? then larch may step away from his throne and pass on the crown to dear sandynose) 00:48, May 29, 2018 (UTC) (yeah, let's have some fun. Part of the reason I poofed was bc I was bored of nothing happening)Silverstar 01:00, May 29, 2018 (UTC) (let the fun begin) Creekfrost padded out of the warriors den, feeling jumpy as usual. A few moons had passed since Aspenwhisker's murder. You could sort of say things had cooled down. Maybe a little. No one randomly started shrieking when he walked past them, nor did they accuse him of murder twenty times a day. Now he got some mean glares and was only accused six times a day. He still had a buddy officer following him around if he wasn't in camp, but that wasn't so bad. The moons had been miserable, but the kits had made up for it. They were growing up so fast, already four moons old. They'll be apprentices soon, he thought, wistfully. The weight of guilt and Talonfang hung on his shoulders, yet he still couldn't bring himself to say anything. No one would believe him, and what would she do then, if he did say something and got exiled? She had threatened the kits lives, and he wasn't going to be able to keep his eyes on them forever... what if she found them in the forest one day and... he pushed the rest of the thought from his head. He headed for the nursery, ready to greet the kits. Creekfrost finally thought he was getting the hang of being a dad. He felt more confident with them and loved them as if they were his own kits. He entered the den, looking in the nest where the kits were usually still huddled up together this early in the morning. Wait... something looked wrong about the kitten pile... "Oh, dear StarClan, not again! I swear I'm going to rip her ears this time!" Ahhh this was the life. Early morning dew sparkled as the sun rose in the creamy sky as Waterkit padded through the forest. It was really nice, breaking out of prison after being kept there for four moons. Out here, alone and by herself, Waterkit had no one to follow. She could form her own path. She had caused so much heartache recently, escaping, then being found a few hours later by a patrol. Did she care? Nah. 03:27, May 29, 2018 (UTC) (@whiskers same!!) After a few moons, Sprucewhisker still had his thoughts hard on that day he had originally thought he found a cat intruding his clan's territory. I've been a warrior for a long time. I notice the things medicine cats do. I recognize the herb Hawkpool was picking out. I've seen that same herb near her own camp. So why so close to SoulClan? ''Yesterday'' is not ours to recover, But tomorrow is ours to win or lose. 20:33, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Lostkit wasn't out of camp like his sister, he wasn't that daring...at least, not yet. Instead, he was exploring around camp, poking his nose into various dens and playing with various objects within those dens. Moss, leaves, seeds, pebbles...he was starting to get a little bored at this point. So, he'd probably end up doing something stupid or reckless. At least that would spark some fun in his life! At this age, his eyes had set in to their meant-to-be-colors. So, he was even more embarrassed. Lostkit's eyes were no longer blue and darker-blue, rather...one was blue, and the other brown. He was a walking freak show. So now, the kitten sauntered around camp with his head bowed, to avoid eye contact.Silverstar 20:56, May 30, 2018 (UTC) "What?!" Stormkit sprang up from his doze. He glanced around then, realizing at once the problem. "Awwww, again?" Creekfrost shook his head. "We'll send a patrol to look for her." Stormkit clambered to his paws, following Creekfrost as he left the den. "I told her last time that it's bad to do, but she won't listen!" "It's not your fault, Stormkit." But Stormkit's shoulders sagged. She's my sister, it should be my job to protect her. But it seemed whenever he tried to protect her, she ended up being the one who was protecting him, or busted out laughing. Meanwhile in Talonfang's world, she sat outside the warriors den, resting after day patrol. She was pleased with her work. She had been gathering some friends for the past four moons now, making plans on her domination of the Clan. Soon enough.. 03:11, June 3, 2018 (UTC) (welp rp has been really inactive here. i don't really have anything to rp, but i feel like i need to add something so this wiki wouldn't be dead forever xD) Embersong sighed. For a second there, her life was actually exciting. Even if it wasn't something good that happened, it felt like it had returned completely to normal for her. Everyone was doing their own thing, which left Embersong standing still, wondering why she was the only one with nothing to do. She turned around to stare at Creekfrost, still thinking about what had happened. She knew Creekfrost couldn't have done it. She used to be his mentor, after all. She wasn't a very good mentor, but still. Instantly, she jerked her head back to the ground. What am I thinking? I can't just go around staring at other cats. ''She hoped that Creekfrost hadn't noticed. [[User:Hollywhisker|''Yesterday is not]] ours to recover, But tomorrow is ours to win or lose. 11:50, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Pink-Eyes sat inside the shadows of camp, Rosepaw with him. The two had just come back from a hunting patrol. "You fancy a mouse?" Rosepaw asked her friend. 12:28, August 4, 2018 (UTC) They're going to block the entrance to the nursery with a boulder if Waterkit keeps running off. Lostkit wouldn't appreciate having his freedom torn from his paws, yet he couldn't blame his sister for her curiosity. Camp was boring, bland. Adventure was out there, not within the camp's walls. Now that he was thinking about it, it was almost as if something outside of camp was calling Lostkit's name...maybe his sister felt the same? I can't go out...we'll be toast if I get in trouble, too. (lol, i forgot about this) Orchidbloom had hesitantly accepted Thunderblaze's proposal, now standing as the ginger tom's mate. She hadn't spoken with Creekfrost in a while, causing a heavy guilt to set in and weigh down her chest. But what if he was the murderer? Then Thunderblaze was only protecting her for her own good. Speaking of the ginger tom, he had returned to camp to briefly brush against Orchidbloom's soft coat, his tail curling around her back. "I caught you a vole."Silverstar 16:43, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Sandynose had gotten old. He was now one of the oldest in the Clan. He was honestly surprised he was still deputy, with all that had happened in the Clan. He had done some stupid stuff and still remained the second highest rank in the Clan. He didn't deserve it, he knew that. He didn't deserve anything he had. It troubled him. Why let him have all of this, when he had screwed up so much? It wasn't fair on those who were worthy of the role. Like Creekfrost. Like his mate. Like so many others. Sitting in the middle of the sandy clearing, he rested his head on his paws. He was proud of himself for doing this much for his Clan. But he was getting old and sore and unable to do so many things the younger cats could. It gave him pangs of... pity? He didn't really know. All he knew was that it was selfish. His memories were starting to blur together. He was starting to forget the simplest of things. He felt bad for doing this to his Clanmates. They deserved so much better. I've served my time, ''he thought, licking his paw then running it over his ear. ''I've done as much as I possibly can for these cats. My time as deputy is over. ''He spotted Larchstar, standing solemnly by the entrance to camp. He clambered to his paws, wincing a little as he began to limp over to his leader. "Larchstar?" He asked in a small voice, one that must've sounded like an apprentice. The tall leader turned his gaze to him and Sandynose gulped. "I-I'm retiring. I'm too old to serve as a good and healthy deputy. I've enjoyed it while I can, but if I push myself anymore I'll be hurt beyond repair." He dropped his gaze to his paws. "I'm sorry." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 23:10, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Larchstar stared at his deputy, feeling a wave of shock hitting him. ''Not when I need you most... I'm not worthy of being SoulClan's leader. He made the bristling fur on his shoulders lie flat. "I - I understand. You deserve some peace after moons of serving me. I... I will preform your ceremony soon..." He had been planning on stepping away from his place as leader, handing it off to Sandynose, but now he was retiring. Who will be my deputy now? Who will be SoulClan's next leader? Stormkit gave Creekfrost an unconvinced look. He sighed, frustrated, and nudged Stormkit over to Lostkit. "Please stay together at the moment, until we find Waterkit. If you can think of anywhere she may have disappeared to, tell a warrior. I'm going to lead out a search party." Without waiting for a reply, Creekfrost left the kits and raked his gaze across the clearing. His eyes fell on Embersong, his former mentor, a cat who trusted him. He didn't want to deal with accusing glances right now, what was important was finding Waterkit. He darted over to her. "Embersong! Can you help me find Waterkit? She's run off again." 00:14, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Embersong was took by surprise when Creekfrost, the cat she'd just been staring at herself, called out to her. "Waterkit? She's missing again?" Embersong sighed. "Yeah, I'll help find her. Of course I'll help find her." ''Yesterday'' is not ours to recover, But tomorrow is ours to win or lose. 00:21, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Creekfrost let out a relieved mew. "Great! let's hurry, maybe we can catch up to her before she gets too far." He pelted out of camp, kicking up dead leaves in his wake. He caught Waterkit's scent instantly and felt a wave of triumph. Then the scent suddenly disappeared. He halted his running and glanced around, sniffing, but he couldn't catch her scent anywhere. "Where... how?" his voice was a small whisper. 00:27, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Embersong quickly followed up with Creekfrost. "How are we going to find her though? She could be anywhere!" she exclaimed when he stopped. She stepped a paw forward and sniffed around, but Waterkit's scent was nowhere around them. "She must be too far away..." her voice trailed off. "Or, we passed her already." ''Yesterday'' is not ours to recover, But tomorrow is ours to win or lose. 00:33, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Guilt swarmed Sandynose like an entire hive of bees. He didn't want to let his leader down, and even he admitted he wanted to be leader. But he had made his choice. So he cleared his throat and meowed, "if you ever need me back into my position, I will gladly help." He found enough courage within himself to ask, "is it possible for me to say a few words at my ceremony? And... nominate, a deputy? It would be an honor." ~~ Squirreltail felt some sort of shame course through her. She wasn't even trying to help find Waterkit, and she might as well have been the little kit's mother! But then she looked to her flank and saw the others. They need me close, ''she reasoned, but nothing could ease the ache in her heart. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 22:20, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Creekfrost wandered around, confusion lightening his eyes. He padded around in a wide arc, nose to the ground. Then he figured it out. As he was padding back to the spot where the scent ended, a puddle of mud was tattered, as if someone had taken a stroll through it. "She hid her scent," he murmured, hardly believing it. He knew Waterkit was clever, but to figure out how to throw off a search party by hiding herself? "She went through the mud. It's hiding her from us." Waterkit meanwhile sat on the border to SunClan, enjoying the sunshine. Haha! She was so proud she had covered her scent. She gave the mud that coated her underside a smirk. Now, how long would it take to get to SunClan's camp? Larchstar almost let out a relieved gasp. Whoever Sandynose chose would be good. ''I shouldn't have a pick in it... He nodded. "Yes, you may choose SoulClan's next deputy." He paused, unsure. "Just... pick someone with experience, someone who would make an outstanding leader." He considered telling Sandynose the truth right here right now. 23:04, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Sandynose nodded, shaking the fear from his heart. "Thank you. I know that who I choose will make an incredible deputy and future leader. They will follow your pawsteps to greatness, like I once wanted to do." He closed his eyes, remembering the day he had been elected as deputy. Grief flickered in his chest and he looked up. "I'll go prepare myself for the ceremony." And he left his leader. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 23:19, August 25, 2018 (UTC) (@patch I read your edit summary, what puns???) "Wow," Embersong whispered to herself. She was amazed that a kit could pull of something like this. When she turned to glance at Creekfrost, his expression seemed to match hers. "Well, come on then," she mewed, taking a step foward. ''Yesterday'' is not ours to recover, But tomorrow is ours to win or lose. 23:22, August 25, 2018 (UTC) (they're lyrics i'm taking from a band and making little puns out of them and they're amazing if you understand)The moment was lost. "Very well," he gave Sandynose a sad grin as he left before shifting into his troubled thoughts. His gaze flitted over to his mate as the memory of telling her came back to him. I need to tell my Clanmates... but when would be good? Then what after? Waterkit had crossed the border by a few pawsteps. "Halt!" howled a voice. Waterkit froze, realizing she had been so over come with excitement she had just bumbled into the territory without a care. A ginger she-cat moved through the dusty, dead grass, her pelt blending well with the orange surroundings. "What do you think you're doing on SunClan territory?" Creekfrost nodded and found a scent trail of mud, which faded the more they followed it. But hopefully it would be enough and take them to Waterkit. The scent was all but lost and Creekfrost began losing hope, when he heard voices up ahead as they approached the SunClan border. 02:27, August 26, 2018 (UTC) (Guys quick question, since Sandynose is retiring to be a part-time warrior & elder should his kits be made apprentices? They've been kits for a while.) No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 05:35, August 26, 2018 (UTC) (sandy idk, sure i guess?) (patch ohhh kay then) (i'm surprised how dead this wiki was and then all of a sudden it's somewhat alive again xD) "There!" Embersong exclaimed in excitement, pointing her tail towards the direction she had heard the cats from. She eagerly padded toward the voices, hoping that Waterkit was at the other end. ''Yesterday'' is not ours to recover, But tomorrow is ours to win or lose. 11:33, August 26, 2018 (UTC) (yep they can totally be apprenticed) Creekfrost pushed his way through the undergrowth and got an open view of the world beyond. "Waterkit!" he had to hold back a high-pitched shriek when he saw Firepoppy hovering over the kit. He leaped the border and grabbed Waterkit, then quickly leaped back to his side. He sat her down and glared at Firepoppy. "I see SoulClan can't control their kits," Firepoppy said with cold amusement. 02:30, August 28, 2018 (UTC) No fair, Waterkit always got all of the fun! Lostkit turned to his brother Stormkit, his heterochromatic eyes no longer shielded from sight. He wiggled about eagerly as a taste for adventure settled over him, leaving the kitten energized and ready for mischief. "Well...Dad said we had to stick together. He didn't say we had to stay in camp together." The chocolate tom had been rather obedient, but he seemed to be slowy growing out of it, as almost all youngsters did. He had a feeling that Stormkit would aim for righteousness and elect to stay in camp like a good boy, but it couldn't hurt to try. "Besides, maybe they need our help."Silverstar 15:45, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Embersong shot a menacing glance at Firepoppy. "It's not like kits haven't escaped from your Clan before," she spat and looked down at Waterkit, pulling her aside. "Don't run off again, okay?" she hissed into the kit's ear, making sure it was low enough that Firepoppy couldn't hear. ''Yesterday'' is not ours to recover, But tomorrow is ours to win or lose. 20:24, August 28, 2018 (UTC) "Okay, I'll make sure I run off again," Waterkit grinned up at Embersong. "Hush up, Firepoppy." Creekfrost scowled. "We apologized this kit came onto your land and promise it won't happen again." Firepoppy glared at them, more of an amused glare rather than an I'm-going-to-murder-your-family glare. "Keep that one on a leash." Stormkit at first looked at his brother, confused, which turned to stunned, which turned to horror and he felt like he was going to faint and started fanning his face with his tail. "Wh-you-huh-why-want to," he spluttered. "I don't know Lostkit, this sounds like a bad idea. It's breaking the warrior code." Even if Lostkit insisted on going, of course Stormkit would follow him. He was terrified and would feel horrible if he ratted his brother out, but he would also be so worried that he left camp all alone, Stormkit could help if he got hurt or something. And maybe he could convince him to come back to camp! 21:26, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Embersong sighed, rolling her eyes at Waterkit's response. "Yeah, we'll make sure it doesn't happen again," she mewed, with a quick glance at the naughty kit. ''Yesterday'' is not ours to recover, But tomorrow is ours to win or lose. 22:21, August 28, 2018 (UTC) (OK OK OK I JUST FRICKEN REMEMBERED THE PLOT LINE WHERE SANDYNOSE WAS NEXT LEADER HOLY CRAP I MESSED UP. Pretend none of that retiring crap happened hehe :3 xD) Sandynose looked out across the camp from the lookout nesting above the warriors den. I wonder if I'll ever be able to lead this Clan, ''he thought with a little sigh. ''I doubt Larchstar has lost a single life and I'm aging way too fast. ''He grumbled to himself and rested his head on his paws. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 06:42, September 2, 2018 (UTC) (it's ok xD) [[User:Hollywhisker|''Yesterday is not]] ours to recover, But tomorrow is ours to win or lose. 11:12, September 2, 2018 (UTC) (rjahaha i was wondering "??? ok i guess he's not being leader") They left Firepoppy and Creekfrost nudged Waterkit along. "Waterkit, for the love of StarClan, do not run off again." "Fine." "Do you promise me?" No answer. "Waterkit," she mewed. "C'mon." ''Yesterday'' is not ours to recover, But tomorrow is ours to win or lose. 14:50, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Sandynose had tried to send double the amount of border patrols out that morning. All had been peaceful regarding the other Clans, and it unnerved him. ''It's not normal, ''his mind hissed. ''Not normal at all. ''He was hoping Echostar had decided to avoid clashing with SoulClan again, for their Clan was still recovering from the recent losses. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 05:27, January 7, 2019 (UTC) (i have no idea what to rp but ik i have to somehow so...) Sprucewind padded to the edge of SoulClan territory. He wasn't called for border patrols that day, but he had that urge to follow secretly behind the others, curious to why there were so many out there today. ''Is there something wrong that I don't know about? ''He thought as he went back into the bushes to hide from his Clanmates. ~ broken crayons still- color ~ 01:34, January 12, 2019 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Pages